Drabble SasuNaru
by usane-san
Summary: Hnya drabble singkat tntng SasuNaru penasaran? Lngsung baca aja . RnR?


**Drabble SasuNaru**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke_-senpai_! Jadianlah denganku" ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat sambil menunduk menahan malu.

"Tidak –aku sudah menyukai orang lain" pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu berucap datar dan dingin tanpa mempedulikan perasaan gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu berlari menjauh setelah mendengar kata penolakkan dari _senpai_ yang disukainya ini. Sasuke tetao menatap datar kepergian gadis itu. Setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan mata Sasuke –seorang pemuda pirang keluar dari balik tembok.

"Teme! Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau menolak gadis manis macam Yamanaka!" ucap pemuda pirang –Naruto lelah.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Teme –siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya lurus kedepan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kedut kesal muncul di dahi tannya. "Gah! Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku Teme!"

Kini fokus mata kelam Sasuke memandang lurus ke arah pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Dia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Orang yang aku sukai itu bodoh, tidak peka, ceria, _hyperactive_ dan manis" ucapnya. Kerutan di dahi Naruto bertambah setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia berpikir keras berusaha mencari tipe gadis yang seperti di ucapkan Sasuke tadi.

Dia terus berpikir hingga posisinya yang tadi sedang berdiri menjadi duduk di atas tanah. "Aku menyerah Teme! Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Hn"

"Oh ayolah –kita sudah lama berteman –masa kau tak mau memberitahuku siapa yang kau sukai itu" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil menggembungkan pipi tembamnya memberikan kesan imut di mata para seme.

Bukannya menjawab –Sasuke malah mencubit pipi Naruto dan tertawa pelan. Gemas dengan tingkah kekanakkan pemuda pirang di depannya. "Ku beri kau waktu dua hari untuk mencari tau sendiri"

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat di cubit tadi dan sesekali menyumpah serapahi Sasuke yang telah mencubitnya.

.  
.

.

Dua hari berlalu semenjak Naruto bertanya tentang gadis yang di sukai Sasuke. Lagi-lagi hari ini pemuda Uchiha itu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis manis di sekolah –tapi lagi-lagi gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya di tolak mentah-mentah. Naruto kembali menampilkan sosok manisnya di depan Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap punggung gadis tadi yang semakin menjauh.

"Kau sudah tau jawabnnya Dobe?" Naruto menggeleng polos. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dengan ke'dobe'an pemuda pirang satu ini.

"Ne, Teme"

"Hn?"

"Beritahu aku" pinta Naruto dengan segala jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Sasuke sedikit luluh mendapat tatapan Naruto namun dia tetap _stay cool_ untuk menjaga imagenya.

Naruto sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke mengakibatkan jarak wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir mungil Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

"Itu jawabanku Dobe" Naruto cengo di tempat –masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba wajah tannya merona merah ketika memahami maksud dari Uchiha bungsu yang merupakan teman dekatnya.

"Jangan bilang…"

"Hn, aku menyukai –ah maksudku . Aku mencintaimu Naruto" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala Naruto.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Dia merasa malu sekaligus senang dalam waktu bersamaan. Pasalnya dia juga menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu. Sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ituu…" Naruto menunduk malu. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sedih –dia berpikir bahwa dirinya di tolak oleh Naruto. Namun ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi senang dan lembut ketika Naruto mengucapkan tiga kalimat yang di harapkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke" ucap Naruto malu kemudian mengecup bibir Sasuke cukup lama.

Dan hari itu menjadi hari membahagiakan bagi dua pemuda tampan dan manis ini –karena mereka telah berhasil mengungkapkan isi perasaan mereka masing-masing

.

.

**Owari ~**

.

.

A/N:

Yo! Usa datang membawakan drabble gaje nan absurd ini. Gimana menurut kalian drabble ini? Usa masih nyoba" bikin drabble. Semoga sih memuaskan para readers sekalian . Hehe. Ehem. Oke~ Thanks for reading _minna-san_

Mind to Review, please?


End file.
